


Sam and the Room Full of Books

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They both loved Uncle Bobby, but Sam loved Pastor Jim too....





	Sam and the Room Full of Books

Of course Sam and Dean both loved Uncle Bobby. He had gone to bat for them many a time. But when Sam was younger, he loved Pastor Jim’s, too, and the quiet of his office behind a heavy door, a library of shelves and shelves, with a big desk in the middle. It wasn’t that Jim was such a decadent man--he just loved books. He wanted to be surrounded by them, and so did Sam. Pastor Jim taught a lot of Latin, but Sam knew there was more. He thought about it when applying to Stanford too, and getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Office Challenge


End file.
